


Fiction

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [200]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter References, Hugs, Selectively Mute Blue Pearl, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Blue Pearl gets upset, the reason for her tears confuses Yellow Pearl.Inspired by this tumblr prompt: Person B hearing Person A burst into tears in the room next door. Person B runs in to comfort A, and possibly destroy whatever put A in this state, only to find Person A sobbing into a book page where their favourite character dies.





	Fiction

As Steven sits on his bed and watches his DVD of _Crying Breakfast Friends_ , he notices that Blue Pearl has sat on the couch. Considering that the other Gems are all out on the decking, looking at the beach and the crater it now sports after the fight with a gem monster this morning, her presence inside the house is rather odd.

So he pauses his DVD and leans over the edge of his floor, staring down at Blue Pearl on the couch.

“Hey, Blue, what’re you doing inside?” he asks.

Blue Pearl looks up at him. She can talk (she often speaks to Yellow Pearl in a whisper, and he knows she has a lovely singing voice), but she struggles with it a lot of the time; according to Connie, Blue might have Selective Mutism. So rather than speaking, she simply smiles weakly and holds up something. It’s a book.

“Cool,” Steven says. “I love reading. Which one is it?”

She turns the book so he can see the cover. She’s holding Steven’s hardback copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

Steven whistles. “You’re on book five already? I only gave you those books a couple of weeks ago. That’s amazing!”

Blue Pearl smiles.

“Do you like it?”

She nods.

“Yeah, that one’s one of my favourites,” Steven says. He realises that Blue must want to read, and decides to shut up. “Sorry, I’ll just go back to my show. Carry on with the book.”

Steven resumes his DVD, watching the show that none of his fellow Gems seem to like, and gets sucked into the confusing world of crying sentient breakfast foods.

But about an hour later, he becomes aware of a horrible sound. Someone is crying. And not the characters in his cartoon; someone is really crying.

He rushes down the stairs and finds Blue Pearl hunched up on the couch. The book is still open in her lap, and tears dribble down her face. She sobs and scrubs at her eyes, brushing her hair out of the way. Steven sees her eyes shine with tears and his heart breaks.

“Blue?” he whispers. “Are you okay?”

But before he has a chance to sit beside her or maybe get a reply, the door flings open and Yellow Pearl comes hurtling into the room. She sees Blue Pearl sobbing, and looks like she’s fully prepared to shatter someone for upsetting her partner.

“Get out of my way, Steven,” she says snippily, shoving past Steven.

He doesn’t care. He’s used to Yellow Pearl being snappy and bossy with everyone. And he knows she’s worried about Blue.

“Pearl!” she says, hurrying to sit beside Blue Pearl. She puts her arm around Blue, pulling her close. “What happened? Why are you crying? Who upset you?”

Blue Pearl sniffs and points at her book. Her voice is tiny and shaky as she says, “Sirius… he’s d-dead.”

“Sirius?” Yellow says, confused. “What?”

But Steven understands. He sees the book and replays Blue Pearl’s words, and realises what has happened.

“It’s okay, I can explain,” Steven says, wandering over.

Yellow Pearl glares at him, her eyes seeming to bore into him. “Did you upset her?”

“No, no, it’s not me,” he says, holding his hands up. “It’s the book. A fan favourite character’s died, hasn’t he, Blue?”

Blue Pearl nods, more tears running down her face.

“A… character?” Yellow says. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s just a fictional character,” Steven explains. “When you read a book or watch a show or whatever, you can get really attached to the characters. And it can be really upsetting if characters die. And that’s why Blue’s upset.”

“Seriously?”

He nods. “Seriously.”

Yellow Pearl looks incredibly confused. But she pats her partner on the back and says, “Please don’t cry, my Pearl. I’m sorry your character died. But it isn’t worth getting upset over. Please don’t cry.”

Over the next few minutes, Blue Pearl manages to stop crying. She wipes her eyes and hugs Yellow Pearl. Yellow kisses her hair.

“Love you,” he hears Blue whisper.

“I love you two,” Yellow says, kissing her again. And then she realises that Steven is still here, and snaps, “Steven, go away!”

And Steven runs out of the house, trying not to laugh. But he’s glad Blue is feeling better – and he’s also glad that he isn’t the only one who cried over the death of Sirius Black.


End file.
